High School Days
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: BillyXMandy.....now in high school Mandy notices how billy looks at her.....is it hormones or something more.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Billy and Mandy story...ENJOY** _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was another boring day in Endsville as Billy and Mandy made their way towards the high school.

Mandy, who was now 16, wore a purple top with black fish net sleeves, a short black skirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Mandy's hair, which had grown a Little past her shoulders, was currently pulled back into a high ponytail with a skull pendant.

Mandy stared angrily at the sidewalk as she listened to Billy hum, clenching and unclenching her hands with each new rhythm Billy changed to. Finally his humming ceased and Mandy let out a frustrated sigh, glancing over to find out what had finally distracted him. Much to her dissatisfaction Billy was staring at her, his mouth open slightly in a goofy smile as he drooled.

Billy's clothing had hardly changed over the years, he still wore his blue and white stripped shirt and a pair of jeans. His messy red hair was no longer hidden beneath a hat and, other than the fact that he had gotten taller, he really hadn't filled out that much. The same, however, could not be said of Mandy.

She growled, noticing Billy's eyes wander up and down her body until finally settling on her well developed breast. She had been catching him more and more lately staring at her like that, and it was really beginning to tick her off. Mandy figured it was just a result of his male hormones; after all, the two had been friends for a long time and she was certain he didn't like her like that. Male hormones, however, did not give him an excuse to stare...and right now Mandy had had enough.

As if it were no big deal, and really it wasn't, she punched him in the face.

"Do you have a death wish?" Mandy asked calmly, though her eyes were narrowed.

Billy shook his head, wiped away some drool, and then looked up at her.

"Did you say somethin' Mandy?" He asked with his usual stupid grin, rubbing his sore jaw, though not giving it much thought.

Mandy gritted her teeth, not really sure if Billy was playing dumb or if he really didn't know what he had just been doing.

"If I see you stare at me like that again, I swear I'll rip out your eyes and replace them with tennis balls," Mandy threatened, "Understand?"

"Not really," Billy replied scratching his head. "Who where we talking about again"

Mandy sighed resisting the urge to hit him again.

"Nevermind," She replied bitterly.

"Oh LOOK!" Billy yelled pointing in front of him towards the school. "Do you see what I think I see but aren't entirely sure really exists right now?"

"If you mean the school...then yeah," Mandy replied dully.

"Wooohoooo," Billy exclaimed, "I just remembered that I've been looking forward to this day my whole life...or at least since last semester."

"And that would be because?"

"One word...PEP RALLY!" Billy yelled emphasizing the words by pumping his fist in the air.

Mandy groaned.

"I hate pep rallies," She complained. It was just another pathetic excuse for the student body to over exagerate the importance of school spirit.

"Yeah but you hate everything," Billy replied cheerfully, "So it doesn't really matter."

Mandy glared over at him as he stared off into space.

"You're an idiot," She replied.

"THANK YOOOOUUU," Billy said laughing as they stepped into the school yard.

"Well well well...," Came a voice in front of them. "If it isn't the little looooser couple."

"Mindy," Mandy darkly replied, glaring up at the girl. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Mindy smirked as she flipped her long hair behind her. She laid her pom poms down on the ground and placed one of her hands on her hips.

"Oh Mandy of course I do," She replied grinning. "But I always have time for you and your stupid little boyfriend."

Billy her boyfriend? The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mandy replied calmly...she would never give Mindy the satisfaction of seeing her get mad about the subject.

"Oh yes...that's right," Mindy cheerfully replied, though the evil smirk remained. "Not even a total idiot like Billy would go out with an ugly freak like you."

Mandy balled her hands into fists ready to strike when..

"Oh hey Mindy," Billy replied, "When did you get here?"

Both Mandy and Mindy exchanged glances at one another, the tense moment between them broken.

"Is he really that dense?" Mindy asked.

"Oh yeah," Mandy slowly replied her previous anger forgotten as she turned to her friend. "Come on, Billy, lets go."

"Okay then," He replied turning to wave good bye. "See ya at the pep rally Cindy!"

"It's Mindy!" She yelled as the two walked off. "MINDY!"

"She really needs to Get Over It," Mandy said as she opened her locker.

"Over what?" Billy asked confused. "Oh oh...let me guess...is it a cow?"

Mandy ignored him as she reached for her books.

"I swear if she says anything at today's pep rally I'm going to..."

"Punch her face, pull her hair, claw out her eyes, conjure a plague onto her house and make ever waking moment of her life filled with horrible horrible pain,"

"Yep," Mandy replied closing her locker.

"COOOOL," Billy replied, "Can I watch?"

"Sure...why not," Mandy said.

She looked over at Billy and noticed he didn't have any books.

"Aren't you going to get your stuff?"

"Nope," Billy replied. "I decided I don't need my book to fail."  
"How true." Mandy replied.

"Yo guys ...whats up?" Irwin asked walking over towards them.

He had grown tall and skinny ...he wore a pair of baggy pants a yellow and white shirt and lots of bling bling.

"Howdy Irwin," Billy replied, "We were just...um...what were we doing again?"  
Mandy sighed.

"Hey Irwin." Mandy greeted him in a bored and highly uninterested tone.  
"Hello my love," he replied dreamily ...earning a sharp glare from Mandy and much to her surprise Billy too.

"How many times do I have to hurt you Irwin?" Mandy asked.

"Um..," He paused looking nervous. "My bad Yo...no need for violence."

"That's what I thought," Mandy replied, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to class before.."

BEEEEEEEPP

"Perfect," Mandy mumbled, "Now we're late."

"Ah it's no big deal Yo," Irwin replied. "It's not like they'll do anything."

"DETENTION" The teacher yelled as the three of them walked into the class room.

Mandy glared over at Irwin.

"Well...except for that," He replied his head lowering. "Sorry guys."

"It's no sweat," Billy replied, "I gets detention all the time."

"Yeah...but I don't," Mandy said. "I swear you'll both pay for this."

"Aw come on Mandy," Billy replied as they took their seats next to each other. "It only lasts like forever."

Mandy growled at him as she opened her text book

"Besides...," Billy went on smiling as he looked forward. "As long as your there it can't be all bad."

Mandy raised an eye brow at the comment as Billy continued to stare off into space. She shook her head...he probably didn't even realize what he said...then again Mandy had to admit he wasn't nearly as dumb as he use to be. She looked over at him as he picked his nose with his pencil.

'Ew' she thought with a disgusted frown.

Billy may not be as dumb as he use to be, but that still wasn't saying much...he would always be Billy.

She flinched slightly when Billy sucked the pencil up his nose. He didn't seem to mind much and she knew that he'd probably sneeze later and end up poking someones eye out.

"Ahem...pay attention class," The teacher announced glaring specifically at Mandy. "No need to let your minds, or rather your eyes, wander."

Mandy jumped slightly as she directed her attention to the front of the class...how long had she been staring at Billy? Obviously long enough for the teacher to notice, and now everyone else in the class as well. She blushed slightly as she raised her book up to cover her face...was she embarrassed...no that couldn't be it...Mandy doesn't get embarrassed.

"Psst...Mandy," She heard Billy whisper leaning over slightly in his seat.

Mandy growled and tried to ignore him along with the stares from her class mates.

"pssssst...Mandy," He tried again. "It's me Billy."

Her eyes narrowed behind her book and her grip tightened.

"Pssst...Mandy," Billy continued, "Hey...hey...hey...hey..."

"WHAT!" Mandy yelled slamming her book on her desk and glaring at Billy.

"What do you want?!!"

...if anyone wasn't staring at her before, they certainly were now.

Billy blinked as if confused as to why she had yelled.

"Everyone's staring at you," He replied simply.

Mandy's left eye twitched slightly.

"Ahem...Mandy," The teacher asked raising an eye brow. "Is there a problem?"

"Actually there is," Mandy replied trying to contain her rage. "I...I need to go to the bath room."

The teacher seemed slightly surprised.

"Yes...well..." She began adjusting her glasses. "Normally I wouldn't mind but, considering you were tardy to class, I suspect you had plenty of time to do your business before."

"It's...that time of the month," Mandy replied gritting her teeth from the embarrassing lie.

"Oh well that explains alot," She replied, "You go right ahead and take all the time you need."

Mandy stood up taking her books with her as she had no intention on returning to class. She glanced back at Billy as she opened the door... he was confused as usual but smiled and waved as she left.

"Yo dawg," Irwin whispered from the seat behind Billy. "Whats her problem?"

"Must be diarrhea," Billy whispered. "I gots it real bad one time."

Irwin gave him a disgusted look before nodding and leaning back into his seat.

Billy frowned slightly as he looked at the door Mandy had just exited...suddenly this class didn't seem worth attending.

Billy wondered for a moment why he had been feeling so strange around Mandy lately... 'maybe gas'...no it wasn't that...he shook his head never giving anything to much thought...maybe he'd ask Grim about it when he got back home.

He shrugged as he looked down at his desk.

"Hey...where's my pencil?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well?...send me a message and let me know what you thought of it. I think I may have seemed a little out of chracter...but it is a future fic. Please Review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**I almost forgot all about this story until I found half of chapter two typed on my computer yesterday.**

**Writers block cripled with my limited understanding of the show left me stumped!**

**This is what I have finished...so let me know if I seem like I'm getting too OOC.**

* * *

It was lunch time now, and Billy looked around the cafeteria in search of Mandy; who had yet to make her appearance. Being unable to locate her, he rested his elbow in his tray atop his gravy covered meatloaf and sighed.

"Yo Billy, why so down?" Irwin asked from his seat in front of him. "You're starting to seriously depress me, dude."

"Perhaps his negative attitude has something to do with this mornings events," Junior commented in his eerily calm voice from his spot next to Irwin.

He wore a black t-shirt with matching black pants and boots, his skin was still pale and he had the same dorky glasses over his strange green eyes; and though he had gained more muscle than Billy and Irwin both, he was the shorter of the three.

"Eh...I don't know guys," Billy sighed. "It just ain't like Mandy to miss an opportunity to sit here at lunch and insult me."

"It's probably just a girl thing, yo," Irwin said, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. "My mom takes forever when she goes to the bathroom."

"One would assume you'd be grateful" Junior replied.

"Huh..?...Did you say something," Billy asked, looking up at him. "I was too busy not listening."

Junior frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me, can I have every ones attention!" Mindy said, standing in the middle of the cafeteria with flier's in hand. Everyone around her continued to go about their business.

"I Said 'Can I have every ones attention'!" Mindy said, this time a little louder, but still no one looked her way.

"STOP IGNORING ME!!" Mindy screamed and a hushed silence filled the room as all eyes fell on her.

"Ahem..." Mindy coughed into her hand. "...anyway, as you all know, today is the day of the big pep rally."

Several people exchanged glances and shrugged.

"And as cheer captain and Student body president it's my personal duty to assure that everyone attends," she said in her most cheerful voice. "And that each of you bring your own special brand of Pep!"

"OH YEAH!" Billy cheered, making his voice sound deeper and raising a fist into the air. "I'm gonna bring the pep. That's right! Who's gonna stop me?!"

The cafeteria remained silent and Mindy frowned over at Billy in annoyance.

"Anyway" She continued again. "Anyone who fails to attend will hereby be restricted from all known social events for the remainder of the year and doomed to a life of unpopular loneliness."

Everyone in the cafeteria exchanged nervous looks.

"So" Mindy said with an almost wicked smile. "Who would like a flier?"

She then dropped a stack onto the floor and the kids came at them like a swarm of wasps.

"Yo guys," Irwin said looking nervous. "My mom's suppose to pick me up early today for a doctors appointment. I'll miss the pep rally."

"Pep rallies are a pointless waste of time" Came Mandy's voice as she walked up to the table.

"MANDY!" Billy cried with enthusiasm as he stood up. "I didn't think you'd show up."

Mandy glanced casually over at him.

"And miss an opportunity to insult you bunch of losers," she said. "Not likely."

Billy grinned and Mandy rolled her eyes.

"And as far as this pep rally goes, it doesn't really matter if you show up or not." Mandy told them.

"Really?" Irwin asked with a hopeful smile

"Of course," Mandy said, looking over at him with disinterest. "You're already destined for a life of unpopular loneliness."

Irwin frowned. "Oh."

Junior smirked at Irwin's misfortune and tapped his chin in thought. "Perhaps this will present me with an opportunity to make some new... _friends_"

Mandy looked over at him. "Also a pointless waste of time."

"Uh...does that mean you ain't going?" Billy asked, slight disappointment in his voice.

Mandy opened her mouth to give her clearly obvious answer when someone cut in.

"Of course not," Mindy replied stepping up beside the table. "When I said I wanted everyone to attend, I didn't mean you _Losers_. In fact, I specifically mention your names in the fliers."

She smiled and handed one over to Mandy who looked down to read it.

"Pep Rally Today. Everyone welcome- except Irwin, Junior, Billy and especially Mandy," she read in her monotone voice. Billy frowned.

"But...I've been looking forward to this day my whole high school existence" Billy said in a low sad tone.

Mindy grinned over at him. "There's always next time," She said. "That is, of course, if I decide to let you come."

"Hold it." Mandy said stepping in front of her. "Are you saying we need your permission?"

Mindy laughed.

"Well Duh" she said. "If you're not welcome by me then you're not welcome at all."

Mandy gritted her teeth.

"Besides" Mindy continued, flipping her hair. "You weren't going to come anyway. We all know you're not the type."

"If you mean I'm not a prissy stuck up airhead with nothing better to do than wave pom poms in the air and recite pointless banter...then I agree" Mandy replied. "I'm definitely not the type."

Mindy gritted her teeth and her face flushed with anger. "Grr...You think you're so..so..."

"Kewl!" Billy provided and Mandy smirk slightly at Mindy's increased rage.

"Forget it!" Mindy yelled, turning around. "I don't have time for this."  
"Yeah" Irwin said with a slight smile on his face. "You got pom poms to wave, Yo"

"Perhaps she'll even recite some pointless banter for us."Junior grinned.

Mindy stomped away.

"Sounds like fun!" Billy said looking over the flier.

"Yes...fun" Mandy agreed as she watched her enemy walk away. "I can't wait."

"You got something planned?" Billy asked with interest.

"Lay it on us Girlfriend" Irwin said, earning a glare from Mandy. "I mean...uh...friend."

"Actually, I do have a plan," Mandy said, mischievously. "A little unplanned pep for the head of the cheer team."

"Oh..That's MINDY!" Billy exclaimed.

"I'll need someone to go into the changing room and get her pom poms first" Mandy said, ignoring Billy as she eyed Junior.

"I'm assuming that someone would be me?" Junior asked with slight uncertainty.

"You can easily change into one of the girls and slip in unnoticed" Mandy explained. "Besides, I doubt it'll be the first time you've snuck into the girls locker room."

Juniors face tinted red slightly.

"Well I,uh..."

"Dude, no fair!" Irwin complained. "I wanted to..."

"Fine" Junior answered. "I'm in."

Mandy grinned. "Perfect."

"Oh...what about me?!" Billy asked waving his hand. "What can I do?!"

"Good question" Mandy replied, but the insult was obviously lost on Billy's intellect so she sighed.

"Just stay out of the way." She told him and Billy saluted her.

"And me?" Irwin asked.

"You have a doctors appointment, remember?" Mandy answered.

"Darn it" Irwin moped. "Stupid rash."

Mandy looked at him, disgusted. "Too much information."

Irwin flushed with embarrassment.

"Now...," Mandy smirked slightly. "In order for this to work, we're going to need a little more supernatural help."

Mandy went to reach for something in her pocket but Billy intervened.

"OH! OH!" Billy jumped up. "Let me do it, Mandy!"

"Very well." She sighed, giving him a strange look when he smiled pleasantly at her.

Though Billy had never hesitated to do anything for Mandy in the past, especially when threatened, lately he had seemed more eager to please her; which of course, only made her more annoyed.

Billy grinned as he reached in his own pocket and took out a small bell.

He held it high and shook it.

"OOOHHH GRIIIIIMMMM!!!"

* * *

**Writing for Grim will be a challenge...I'm not sure how to use his accent. Can anyone give me an example?**

**I apologize for such a long wait, but I thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Please let me know if I should call it quits.**


End file.
